


Flushed Over You

by D_T_Le



Series: Lu$h Life [2]
Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cheesy, F/M, POV First Person, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_T_Le/pseuds/D_T_Le
Summary: His birthday just HAD to be on Valentine's Day. Aubrey came over to celebrate one but she and Angel manage to get into the spirit of the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love a good romance, I'm really awkward trying to write it. This is my first full-fledged romance fic so bear with me please. Enjoy.

The first time he told me that his birthday was on Valentine's day, I didn't believe him. I thought it was some stupid excuse he made up to get me to go on a pity date with him or something, but when I asked around it turned out to be true. As if the universe could get any more ironic. Even though Angel drove me crazy sometimes, it would be rude of me not to acknowledge his birthday. Especially considering all the things he does for me, regardless of the fact that I've told him many times that he wasn't going to get anywhere with me relationship-wise.

My first struggle was getting him a present that he wouldn't construe as romantic. I thought getting him a new hat or a nice watch would be simple enough. Of course, knowing him he would gladly accept anything as long as it was from me. It was almost comical how hung up he was on me, despite me turning him down ever since we met. Some people would say it was cruel that I practically dragged him around to do my bidding, as if I was some sort of evil witch or something. Never mind that Angel would do anything I asked willingly.  
Still, what was I going to do if he asked me out like he usually does? It was his birthday, so I was at least obligated to not ruin it for him. Contrary to popular belief, it's not as if I hated him. Yes, I hated the constant flirting and his inability to take no for an answer, but I knew there was more to him than that. There are times when Angel's actually really sweet and romantic, and I would almost, _almost_ consider going out with him. But still, there was the fact that he was a womanizer, and I was not going to let myself be a one night stand. I have standards to live up to.

When the day finally came however, I agreed to have dinner with him at his place. It was preferable to going out and having people assume we were dating. Not that some people don't think that already, but that was the last thing I needed. Angel came to pick me up that evening, waiting at the door with chocolate and flowers in hand.

"Happy Valentine's day Aubrey," he greeted with his usual charm.  
"Happy birthday Angel," I replied while taking his gifts. I gave him his present in return, I ended up getting him a custom visor. It was black with a white angel wing decal. I could see his face light up as he tried it on immediately. It was a perfect fit I might add, I am never one to do things less than flawlessly.  
"It's perfect! Thank you." He moved in to hug me before I could react. I gave in just this once, he knew not to overstep his boundaries with me so I let him have this much.  
"You're welcome. Shall we get going?" He offered his arm as he walked me to his car.  
The ride over there was short and mostly filled with small talk. We arrived at his apartment about ten minutes later. As we entered his place, I could see that he had set the table already. Fancy dinnerware rested upon an immaculate tablecloth. I felt the need to remind him that I wasn't going to consider this a date, but didn't feel like wasting the effort. He let me take a seat as he got the food ready. I've only had his cooking a couple of times before, but I was never disappointed.

Dinner was peaceful, we spent most of the time talking about our lives, the other crews, things like that. I could sense that Angel wanted to tell me something, but he was holding back for some reason. I had a good guess for what it was about, but thought it was strange since he's usually pretty forward about anything relating to us. It had me wondering what he was so worked up over. Curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to press him about it.

"Angel, is there something you want to tell me?"  
"Uh... no. Why do you ask?" He couldn't even attempt to make a good poker face, something was definitely up.  
"You seem nervous, and don't think you can say there's nothing wrong. You've never been able to lie to me." It was true, and we both knew it. He simply sighed in defeat.  
"If you want me to tell you, fine. But you have to hear me out alright?" He looked more serious than I had ever seen him before.  
"I'm listening." He took a moment to gather his thoughts.  
"Aubrey, I really appreciate you coming here tonight. I know you only came because of my birthday but it still means a lot to me."  
"Of course I came," I said a bit louder than I meant to. "Look, despite everything, I do consider you a friend."  
"That's the thing. We've known each other for a long while now; ever since I met you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Yeah, I admit I flirt a lot, but it means nothing compared to how I feel about you after all we've been through. I... I **love** you Aubrey." I could see the blush faintly spread across his face. More importantly though, through all the times he flirted with me, every pet name and compliment, I had never heard him use the word "love" until now. Angel was actually a serious romantic, he would never say the L word unless he truly meant it. I was at a loss for what to do. It was one thing for me to blow him off when I didn't think he was serious, but what did I really want?  
"Angel, I-"  
"Before you say anything, just forget about right now. It doesn't matter that today's my birthday or Valentine's day or whatever. You can be honest with me, I just didn't know how much longer I could keep it in." The sincerity in his voice really got to me. I recalled the day we first met at that dance competition at what turned out to be Tan's mansion, the time I recruited him to be part of Lu$h Crew, memories of every routine we did together and our missions at DCI came flooding back. He had been there for me when few others would, and I couldn't pretend it didn't mean anything to me. I didn't just respect him as my dance partner, and he was really more than just a friend. I reached across the table and took his hand in mine.  
"I love you too Angel." He seemed to be caught off-guard, as if he didn't expect my answer. I took the opportunity to move in and kiss him. Angel soon returned the gesture; in the heat of the moment I could feel him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. The kiss barely lasted a minute before we each pulled back.  
"You have no idea how happy you've made me querida," he said with a look of pure adoration. I snuck in a quick peck on the lips.  
"Anything for my ace." Angel planted a kiss on my forehead in return.  
"And I'll do anything for you, my queen."


End file.
